flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Event Boilerplate
Copy this page for new events. It is boilerplate code for how events are set up. This page is subject to change when improvements are made. Commented code shows how other pages are set up. View raw text Below is a list of words that should be mass-replaced. Be careful of plurality. Triple click for easy highlighting. EVENT_NUM RAIDBOSS1 RAIDBOSS2 RAIDBOSS3 レイドボス１ レイドボス２ レイドボス３ Start of Page Event Party Currency Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Event Gacha Specifics From the Gacha button, go to the Event (イベント) tab on the far right to roll the event gacha. It costs panel currency to roll the event gacha. There are 13 total event gachas. There are 8 available during the first half of the event and the rest will be available during the second half. The first gacha is unlocked by default and subsequent gachas are unlocked when you earn the centerpiece of the preceding gacha. Even if you progress to the next gacha, it is possible to go back to previous gachas. Furthermore, you will earn a prize at each gacha for meeting a certain number of pulls. Level Up Boss See Level Up Boss. Sapling Raising Specifics See Sapling Raising. Area Rewards Give the Sapling enough food to level up its growth to get rewards. Obtaining the gratitude reward unlocks the next level, but you can go back to previous growth levels in order to earn all rewards. Gratitude Rewards These are the rewards you can get at each growth level when you feed the Sapling. You can go back to previous growth levels to earn all rewards. 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= Swanboat Race Specifics See Swanboat Race. Raid Boss Specifics Event Raid Bosses can be summoned by using your panel currency. Summonable event raid bosses come in three forms. In the above table, finders get one random reward from the RB's list of guaranteed drops. Participants additionally get the number of rewards shown in the table, so participants that fight their own RB will earn a lot of rewards. It is possible for rewards to be the exact same type. When an Event Raid Boss is defeated, you will get drop currency for use in the Clearing House, and one of either Mid or High Level Equipment Gacha Seeds for the Equipment Gacha. Guaranteed Drops Random Drops All the event raid bosses have a random chance to drop an item from the following lists. The item dropped depends on which raid boss was defeated. Treasure Rally Particulars evEVENT_NUM-treasure rally.jpg|Treasure Rally evEVENT_NUM-areas.jpg|Areas To learn more about this type of event, see Treasure Rally. In this event, movement currency makes characters move ahead four panels without having to rely on luck from Nazupon. Card Flip Specifics Earn panel currency from event stage map panels and event quests to flip cards and earn prizes. The card flipping game is organized into multiple sheets that hold many cards. When you have flipped at least five cards on a sheet, you may move on to the next sheet. You can go back to play any sheets you have already worked on. The first half of the event offers ten sheets to play whereas the second half offers 16 sheets. The first eight sheets require 100 panel currency to flip one card. The last eight sheets require 200. For normal card sheets, the first five cards cost half as much panel currency to flip. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Panel Missions These special quests are available for during the featured event period. EC is short for Event Character. Maps Bonus Stages Ordinary Secret Gardens show up because this is a Raid Boss event. These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs. Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for the 2nd half stages. Elementary Bonus Stage 2 Intermediate Bonus Stage 2 High Class Bonus Stage 2 Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Category:Boilerplate